Siblings Reunited
by harry-or-dracos gal
Summary: Its Harry’s 6th year at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore wants to tell him something important. Something that will change his life forever, something like, a sibling. But who is this sibling? It is someone Harry knows very well, too well.someone like, Hermio
1. Catching the Train

Siblings Reunited  
  
Summary: Its Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore wants to tell him something important. Something that will change his life forever, something like, a sibling. But who is this sibling? It is someone Harry knows very well, too well. someone like, Hermione?  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately, do not own any of the characters. I own the plot, and that's about it. If I did own them, I wouldn't be writing this story. fair enough? Its called a FAN FIC for a reason.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
The train pulled up, looking gleaming as usual. A bespectacled boy was running towards it, trying not to miss it once again.  
"Harry, run faster!" shreaked a bushy haired girl. "In trying.. Hermione get them to stop the train!" screamed Harry back at her.  
  
Hermione hurried to the front of the train. She called out to the captain, "stop please! My friend is trying to get aboard"  
  
The train stopped slowly. Harry jumped on it, carrying his trunk and Hedwig. He moved up in the compartments till he reached Hermione.  
"Thanks Hermione, I cant afford to miss the train, AGAIN" Harry said, laughing. "Ahh no problem Harry, just don't give me a fright like that again please"  
"Anyways, where's Ron?" said Harry. "Oh, he's spying on Ginny. I think she went to sit with Seamus and he got all nervous" said Hermione.  
"Want to go free Ginny?" Harry said, and they both laughed. They walked up two more compartments, and found Ron standing outside a compartment door.  
"Seen anything good yet?" asked Hermione. "No, thank god, and If I saw something good as you say, I'd march right in there now" exclaimed Ron.  
"Ron, let Ginny be, she's almost 15, she can take care of herself" said Harry. "Hermione help me" said Harry, motioning towards Ron.  
  
They both took Ron and dragged him up to their compartment. They each sat down, and sighed.  
"So we are going back, for the sixth time" said Ron. "How was your summer?" "Well, mine was the usual Dursley summer. No fun, boredom and trying to get as far away from Dudley as possible. What about yours Hermione and Ron?" answered Harry.  
"Well, I got together with some of my cousins and their friends. We went on a mini vacation with them. We had some fun together. And then I tried calling you Harry, to see how you were suffering it out. But did your uncle and aunt change your number? I could not get through" said Hermione  
"Umm, Probably. They don't want any of my friends calling. They're scared of the whole wizarding world" said Harry.  
"Well, I didn't really do anything. The order came around sometime, and they kept it at Grimmauld Place, did you know? Even though Sirius-" Ron stopped short at the look on Harry's face.  
"Well, you know" he finished.  
  
"Oh look, the food trolley is coming. Do you want me to get you something Harry?" said Hermione, breaking the silence and changing the subject.  
  
Hermione got up and came back with stacks of cauldron cakes, droobles best blowing gum, chocolate frogs, and lots of other treats. Harry and Ron each got up and took a pile of food for themselves. They finished eating, and decided to change into their robes. Hermione stepped outside while Harry and Ron changed, and then Hermione went in the compartment to change and Harry and Ron blocked the door.  
  
The trained started slowing down, ultimately stopping at Hogsmeade station. The students started pulling out of the train. They milled around in groups, and Harry heard that loud, booming voice.  
"First years, over here. Firs' years" called Hagrid. 'Hi Hagrid"  
"Well hello Harry, how was your summer?" "It was Ok. see you later at the feast"  
  
Harry walked up to the castle with Hermione and Ron. They went up into the entrance hall, then into the great hall. They sat down together at the Gryffindor table, and looked up to wait for the sorting.  
Harry looked up at the head table, and saw that Professor Dumbledore's seat was empty. He got a little nervous, and then realized an owl was waiting for his to open the letter attached. Harry opened the letter, and saw that same, loopy handwriting he had seen before. It said-  
Dear Harry, Please meet me outside the great hall before you sit down to the feast. We have some issues to discuss at hand.  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Guys, I got to go meet Professor Dumbledore, Ill be back as soon as possible" Harry told Ron and Hermione and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry, so nice to see you. Please follow me to my office, I have some things to discuss with you" said Professor Dumbledore. 


	2. Meetings and Thoughts

Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm glad you all liked the first chapter, I have tons of ideas, but I don't want to rush anything! So thanks to the Greyhound Master, your comment wasn't just that it was great, it said why, so thanks! And to Lisa, thanks I hope I can continue keeping it up! Please review, it really helps me write this story and know what the reactions are.. Next update will be the latest next weekend. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry followed Professor Dumbledore around the corridor, and to the gargoyle which guarded his office.  
"Nosebleed Nougats" said Professor Dumbledore, and the gargoyle sprang to life.  
  
They walked into the Circular office, and Dumbledore invited Harry to sit down.  
  
"Well hello Harry. I have a few things to discuss with you, some more important than others. However, I will start with this.  
Last year I told you that I wanted you as Prefect, but didn't appoint you because I thought you had too much responsibility. Well, since last year, I realized my mistake, I wanted to give you an official welcome as Prefect to Hogwarts, for Gryffindor."  
  
"Professor, you didn't take away-"  
  
"No Harry, Ronald Weasley still is a prefect, this year at Hogwarts, the rules, shall we say, were bent a trifle"  
  
"Oh, Thank You Professor"  
  
"Now moving on to the slightly more important things. Harry you must understand--"  
  
"Oh, Minerva, how are you?" said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, you are needed at the head table, the sorting is through."  
  
"Alright, Harry, we will continue our discussion later. here come walk with us back to the feast"  
  
Harry followed Professor Dumbledore to the Great Hall. He went to the gryffindor table, and sat in between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So, what was that about Harry?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Well, I am a prefect, there was something else, but we got cut off."  
  
"Oh goody mate, now we can get the Slytherins together!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"RON! Our position is to help others, not to take off points from Slytherin" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Well, you have to admit that it would be nice." said Ron.  
  
"I guess. but don't instigate it. if they start then OK fine" said a exasperated Hermione.  
  
"Oh look, Dumbledore is getting up to speak" said Hermione.  
  
"Welcome, First years, Welcome back to everyone else. I would like to point out the new head boy and girl, and the new 5th year prefects."  
  
Ginny blushed at the mention of this, she too became a prefect.  
  
"and of course, to a new Prefect in his 6th year, Harry Potter.." everyone waved and clapped for Harry, with the exception of Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies.  
  
"This year will prove to be challenging for all. As you all know, Voldemort- " everyone in the hall shuddered besides Harry, and Hermione shuddered less.  
  
"-is back, although he is in hiding, I want everyone aware of their surroundings. This year will be an exciting year, a year that you all will learn new strength, challenges, weaknesses, ideas, and most importantly, friendship. We must stand together in unity to defeat Voldemort, for he cannot manage to fight against Love" and with that Dumbledore looked at Harry oddly.  
  
"And now, lets eat!" and Dumbledore raised his wand, and the food suddenly appeared on all the tables.  
  
"That was a bit odd, don't you think? Dumbledore discussing love and Voldemort?" said Hermione in a strange voice.  
  
"hmm, I dunno, I guess he wants everyone prepared."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------"Alright, students. follow your prefects to your dormitories."  
  
At that, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up and called out "Gryffindors, this way, Gryffindors"  
  
Slowly, a bunch of small scared looking students shyly came up. They followed the up the the Gryffindor Tower, to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Midnight Moon" said Hermione.  
  
"Welcome in Gryffindors", said the Fat Lady.  
  
They all piled through the portrait hole, and Hermione showed the girls which was their dormitory.  
  
"Come on, Ron" said Harry, and he showed the boys to their dormitory.  
  
"Well, 'night Hermione" said Ron.  
  
"Good Night" said Hermione.  
  
"'night" said Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron walked to the left, and went into the 6th year dormitory. They found Seamas, Dean, and Neville already there, near their four poster beds.  
  
Ron called Harry aside and asked him, "So Harry, whats up with you and 'Mione?"  
  
"umm, what do you mean Ron?"  
  
"well, do ya like her? Or what.."  
  
"Well. I think so, I'm not sure"  
  
"You have to talk to her about it, Harry "  
  
"Fine I will"  
  
"Do it tomorrow"  
  
"fine, tomorrow"  
  
"Tomorrow" Harry muttered to himself, whilst quickly changing and getting into his four poster bed.  
  
"Tomorrow" 


	3. Utter Confusion

Harry opened his eyes, and saw the golden and red curtains drawn around his bed. He  
  
gazed around the room, and saw that Ron had already left to breakfast. "Thats just better for me"  
  
he thought to himself. He was not in the mood of Ron telling him to tell Hermione how he felt,  
  
Harry himself didnt know.  
  
He quickly dressed and ran out of the dormitory into the common room. He saw Ginny on  
  
the couch talking to some of the 5th years.   
  
"Hey Ginny, have you seen Ron or Hermione?"  
  
"Hey, I saw Ron walk towards the great hall, and Hermione is somewhere there too"  
  
Ginny answered.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Harry walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady, and went on towards the dining hall.  
  
He pushed the door open, and smelled the aroma of pancakes and maple syrup. He followed his  
  
vision to a red head, and a girl with brown hair sitting next to him. Harry then went up to Ron and  
  
Hermione and sat down next to them.  
  
"Good Morning Harry" said Hermione  
  
"How are you? We have been waiting for you for a qaurter hour, did you have those dreams again  
  
last night?"  
  
Harry vaguely remembered his dream. It was different than the usual nightmares, it was a  
  
calm dream. It had been about a baby boy, no wait, a baby girl, and her parents... It was very  
  
confusing and Harry had no idea who it was.  
  
"No 'mione, it was fine. I just overslept I guess." said Harry.  
  
"Well mate, at least you didn't miss breakfast. Besides, we have potions first, who cares if  
  
you skive it off" said Ron  
  
"RON! Its our first day, Harry cannot just go and skip a class, especially potions with  
  
Snape! Besides, it is for our N.E.W.T.s, Snape will just crack down hard on Harry!" exclaimed  
  
Hermione.  
  
"Will you two stop bickering? I am not missing potions, I'm here!"said Harry.  
  
"Harry, I need to go get *cough*quills*cough*, didn't you want to tell Hermione  
  
something?" Ron said and quickly ran out the great hall.  
  
"Well Harry, did you want to tell me something?"said Hermione.  
  
"Um... Well Hermione, its just... I don't know how to say this..." said Harry.  
  
"I am going to KILL Ron" he thought to himself.  
  
"Umm, Hermione, I think I like you. You know... in that way." he stammered.  
  
Hermione's expression was blank. She replied to him "Harry, I know. I like you too... its  
  
just that..."   
  
And she turned and in a very confused manner, left the room.  
  
"I will NEVER understand girls in my life" Harry said aloud. 


End file.
